


Make This Count

by trickytrinket



Series: An Encounter [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tom was getting ready to continue filming Skull Island in Gold Coast, Yvonne got a call that could ruin their plan to spend their night together. But tonight delayed gratification wasn't on Tom's dictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make This Count

Having just finished her shower, Yvonne lounged on her bed. She planned to spend the rest of her day with Tom before he left to continue filming that King Kong movie in Gold Coast, while she had to stay in London to save more life. Sighing, she scolded herself for whining again. She had to come to terms with that, the sooner the better.

When her iPhone ringing, she rolled to her side, grabbing the phone on the nightstand. This better be not another emergency call that would steal her time with Tom. Her frown was replaced with a smile as she recognised the familiar face on the screen, Yvonne swiped the green button.

“Hello, welcome back to the civilization, Mr. Leamer! Is your missus with you?” Yvonne cheered once she realized Isaac and Mia has returned from their honeymoon in Seychelles.

Isaac chuckled at the way Yvonne greeted him, “You know, Yvonne, I was worried you’ll be a tad lonely but I guess it’s not necessary. Yes, Mia is with me. However, she is currently packing her stuff for her flight to New York tomorrow.”

“Golden Globes?”

“I never thought you’ll notice the flashy awards season in Hollywood, Burnley. Your boyfriend has been rubbing off on you,” Isaac teased her, snickering.

Yvonne rolled her eyes. Even now that he is married, something will never change. He enjoyed making fun of her.

“If that's your way of asking me whether or not I'm attending then my answer is no. Tom will fly out to LA for a panel in Pasadena before heading to Gold Coast.”

“Ah, another separation. You are going to master it, sooner or later, Yvonne. Don’t worry. Oh by the way, how is King’s?”

“Yeah I will. King’s is a better place without you running around and ordering young doctors. So calm, quiet, and peaceful,” Yvonne replied, goading Isaac. How she missed talking with her friends, now that they already had their own live. Change, it’s part of living, isn’t it?

“Yes, Burnley, I missed you too,” Isaac replied, sending both of them into a fit of laughter.

“I heard they found a replacement for Margot.”

“I did not know about that.”

“It’s on my email. You should check yours. This guy used to work with the Unicef, too.”

“Could be anyone. Will do later.” Yvonne made a mental note to check her email later today.

Finally done with his chat over the phone with Luke, Tom entered their bedroom. With a raise of his eyebrow, he asked Yvonne who she was telephoning with.

“It's Isaac,” Yvonne answered, putting the phone on loud speaker.

“Is Tom there? Hello, Tom!”

“Hello to you too, Isaac. I hope Seychelles is treating you and Mia well,” Tom said, sitting on the other end of the bed. His hand moved, reaching for Yvonne’s heel, massaging it.

Isaac let out a laugh, nodding his head. Completely oblivious to the action that was taking place between his friends. “It does. It’s amazing but now it’s time to go back to work. I heard you’re going to Australia.”

“I am. For a month actually, then Vietnam. Is there something you want to tell me, my friend? I could use a word of advice,” Tom smirked. His hand continuing his ministration to Yvonne’s calves. She could see where this was heading Yvonne couldn’t do much besides trying her best to hold back her noise. Last thing she needed was for Isaac to hear the sound that would come out from her mouth under this situation.

“Be careful in the land Down Under. Even a wee creature can kill you. As for Vietnam, I’m sure your girlfriend knows it better than I do.”

“Hmm, she sure does,” Tom hummed. He crawled up to her body. His eyes glinted with mischief, ready to devour Yvonne. Yvonne shook her head, attempting to stop him, but Tom wasn’t buying any of her act. His lips descended on her mouth, stealing her breath away. His hands were already roaming underneath her sweater, already playing teasing her bare breasts.

“Hmm. Yes, I'll be staying at Gold Coast. Broadbeach to be exact. Our production office is next to Movie World.”

“Amazing place. Don’t forget to surf, and do not be afraid of the shark, Tom,” Isaac gave Tom more suggestion, having no clue of the turn of event in Tom’s place.

“You sound like Hemsworth, my friend,” Tom was in charge of the phone call now since Yvonne couldn’t do anything other than biting down her lower lip, desperately trying to contain her moan that was about to escape from her mouth.

“That’s what happened when you spent too much time in that land when you were young.”

Tom no longer pay attention to the words being said by Isaac. The only one thing he wanted right now was for Yvonne to forget all her inhibition, letting go her sweet sound that would drive him insane. Tom instigated his next course of action. He kissed her neck, suckling at the sweet spot behind her ear that he knew too well, eliciting a gasp from her now swollen lips.

“Uhm where's Yvonne?”

“Yes, Yvonne,” Tom snickering against her stomach. “Where are you, Yvonne?” he continued his assault, kissing her mid rib, down to her navel, tracing her hipbone. While his hand, his nimble fingers, ghosting up her legs to her thighs.

If Yvonne wasn’t in such a compromising, yet delightful situation, she would give Tom her middle finger. Alas, all she could do now was writhing on the sheet as his fingers were replaced with his mouth. Trailing kisses along her inner thigh, his scruff gracing her skin only to heighten the sensation.

With all her willpower, Yvonne was able to say something to end Isaac’s call, “H-hhey, I, uhm, sorry, I have to cut this short, Isaac. There’s an uhm, an emergency, y-yes, emergency.”

“Something happened with your patient?”

Oh God! Isaac can be so nosy sometimes!

“N-nno. Ahhh,” Yvonne was having a hard time to come with another reason because Tom was breathing against her drenched core. “Fffuck.”

Sniggering, Tom mumbled, “We can do that later.”

This bastard is enjoying this, isn’t he? One day Yvonne would get him back.

“Nno. I am cooking and I think it’s burning!”

Without waiting for Isaac’s reply, Yvonne slammed the red button on her phone screen, ending their call abruptly. Just in time for Tom to start licking her folds, teasing her. A moan escaped from her lips. She fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer as his tongue continued giving her pleasure. His finger tweaked that sensitive nub, pushing her to the edge. It didn’t take long for Yvonne to lose herself in the ecstasy.

Tom hovered above her flushed body and once again his lips were on hers, allowing her to taste her own arousal. Breaking their kiss, Yvonne said, “I hate you, do you know that?”

“You sprawled on this bed, wore basically nothing after your shower! If that’s not an invitation then I don’t know what that is. Besides, you lamented my name as you came undone. Hating me? Highly unlikely, my dear,” He replied smugly, grinning from ear to ear.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. It was all part of her plan to seduce him at first, only to be interrupted by her best friend. However Yvonne didn’t let Tom to bask in his new achievement for far too long. Her hand travelled lower, grabbing Tom’s burgeoning erection through his pants. It was her turn to smirk, “Do you need help with this, Tom?” She already unzipped his pants. Her hand diving under his pants, squeezing his length.

“Oh God, yes. We better make this count, Yvonne,” he whispered as they surrendered to their passion once again.


End file.
